


Don't F*ck With Fusion

by Akiragane



Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is on the Asexual Spectrum, Canon Universe, Heavy Swearing, M/M, Musical, Once Again I'm sorry, Valentino is a dick, Velvet is the cool friend, Weird ending?, Why is nobody at the hotel?, i don't know how to tag, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Val and Vox are salty, Radiodust is getting stronger with a stronger relationship. Lucifer fears for his kingdom.One more part before the finale, because you all are thirsty and want more of this.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Don't F*ck With Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> SHUT UP I KNOW I SAID THE LAST ONE WOULD BE THE LAST ONE BUT I JUST FUCKING HAD TO INCLUDE THIS STORY I'M RUNNING ON MEMES AND DEPRESSION RIGHT NOW.
> 
> This work is also going to be developing Radiodust as a _character_ instead of just a product of a fusion. This isn't really an OC, because my OC for Hazbin is literally a rabbit, I kid you not, not even one that can talk, it's like Fat Nuggets but a bunny.
> 
> Also, reread the last one and cringed about how out of canon it seemed. This one will have a better connection to canon, I promise.

Lucifer stood at the edge of his balcony, looking down at his kingdom, a look of worry crossing his features. His wife walked up behind him and draper her arms over his shoulders. "Are you doing alright, my dear?" she asked. "You seem concerned."

Lucifer shook his head. "It's nothing, Lillith. Simply an irrational worry." he replied.

"Talk to me." Lillith asked. "Tell me what's wrong."

Lucifer hesitated, then he turned around to face his wife. "You know Alastor is able to become one and the same with the porn star Angel Dust, right? And when he does so his power nearly doubles. I'm terrified he'll try to take over all of Hell with this newfound ability. Any other overlord would jump at the chance." he spoke.

Lillith gently stroked Lucifer's cheek and the snake around her shoulders curled around her arm. "Hun, I can say with almost absolute certain you are worried for no reason. Alastor is quite fond of Charlie, and she wouldn't stand for him taking over the throne. I believe she would even fight him in that state, and we both know Charlie is possibly even stronger than you are." she reassured him. "There's nothing to worry about."

Lucifer relaxed against her touch. The woman really knew how to calm him down, in some way, she was even more regal than he was. "Alright, thank you for the reassurance, Lillith."

Lillith smiled and started walking away, but before she stepped through the door she gave Lucifer one last piece of advice. "And, Lucifer, make sure you don't try anything to, _extra_ in your worry."

Lucifer tensed. "When have a ever been known to do that?" he asked nervously, playing with his collar.

Lillith raised a perfect eyebrow and Lucifer gulped. "Okay, I understand, I'll stay out of the situation." he gave in.

Lillith smiled and waved at him one last time before heading inside. Lucifer looked back at the city, shaped like a perfect pentagram. Radiodust wasn't a threat to him yet, but if they ever became one, he had to make sure he was prepared for it.

But if Lillith was certain everything would be fine, then he should believe her. She was his wife after all, and he trusted her wholeheartedly.

Radiodust was on the roof of the hotel, sitting on the edge, looking up at the blood-red night sky littered with black dots of soot, the only light coming from the teasing heaven that shone with purity. They focused their heterochromic eyes on that cloud of Christianity. " _ **Do you think this form would go away if we both got redeemed?**_ " they asked themself.

No one answered. Radiodust often forgot they were one person, not Angel and Alastor, just them. They hugged their knees to their chest and looked down at the pentagram. It really was nice when it was all lit up with life, even at night. They smiled to themself. It was a nice place to live, and both sides of them loved it here. Angel because he could really be himself, and Alastor because he had endless unlimited power. Neither wanted redemption, why would they? They had each other, that was enough.

Radiodust stood up and almost triggered vertigo from how high up they were. They spread out their arms and let the wind run through their hair. A nice feeling that wasn't experienced very often. They teetered over the edge, not suicidal, but wanted to test if they could survive the fall. They probably could, but it would be messy.

They let their arms hang limply by their side and sighed. At one point they'd have to separate again and they would exist until the next time Angel and Alastor wanted them back. Which was sad, they liked existing. It was nice to feel things, to trigger emotions and sensations. But soon they'd just become pieces of the void again, only to be summoned when needed or wanted.

Radiodust stepped down from the ledge and walked towards the door. A light flashed and Angel and Alastor appeared, talking to each other excitedly. They really enjoyed being together, and they both loved each other very much, anyone could see that just by taking one look at them.

I wonder, what would happen if someone tried to take one of them away from the other?

Angel went to work that day. Alastor was still nervous as hell that something bad was happening, but Husk and Nifty did a fairly good job at calming him down and keeping him distracted. At one point they were in the kitchen, making deserts. Nifty was making little sugar cookies, and Alastor was making strawberry tarts. Husk was supervising with a bottle of booze.

Alastor was working on lining the small tins with the crust, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, having shed his jacket at the beginning of this endeavor. Nifty was quickly frosting the cookies, but also being careful. Ever the perfectionist. Husk was giving them the thumbs up. "You're doin' great, guys. Looks delicious."

"Shut up, you're drunk." Nifty said with a teasing tone to her petite voice.

Husk shrugged and took another swig from his bottle. "I'm always drunk." he replied.

Alastor chuckled. He really enjoyed the two's company, especially when he was ready to go into attack mode the second Angel stepped out of the premises. He was grateful that they were helping him be a better person towards his partner. Nifty put the finishing touches on her cookies, a spoonful of edible glitter, and stood back to admired her handiwork. "Do you think Charlie will like these?" she asked, perky.

Alastor nodded, filling the tins with the tart filling. "I'm sure she'll find them quite delectable." he complimented her.

Nifty smiled widely. She was always seeking for Charlie's approval, seeing as she was the princess of Hell. Nifty always tried her best to please Charlie and do everything exactly right for the lady. It was kind of cute to see her bounce around her like she was her idol. Alastor found it quite amusing. "Yeah yeah, as long as get some of those good-looking cookies I could care less what the princess thinks." Husk grumbled.

He reached out to grab a cookie and Nifty slapped his hand. "Not yet." she scolded. "Be a good kitty and wait."

Husk pouted and went back to his corner to drink some more. Alastor covered his mouth to hide his laughter. The way those two interacted was like watching an old married couple, hilarious and adorable. He grabbed the tray of the tarts and put them into the preheated oven. "Well, I'm going up to my room to read and wait for these to bake. It was lovely cooking with you!" Alastor said and walked out of the kitchen.

He walked right into Charlie, who was pacing the floor. Today was Sunday, which meant there shouldn't be anything stressing the girl out, right? Nevertheless, Alastor approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and jumped a mile in the air, but then calmed down when she saw who it was and put a hand to her chest. "Oh, Alastor, it's just you." she spoke.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Alastor asked, slightly concerned. Anything that was able to stress Charlie out may be cause for worry.

The princess shook her head. "I'm fine, really. My dad has just been checking in more often than usual, asking about how things are going with the hotel and having you here and blah blah blah. But he wanted me to come to a feast he's hosting for the overlords and asked me to tell you about it."

Alastor froze. He had no intention of going to anything Lucifer was planning, but it did spark his interest. "Oh?" he said. "Then please do inform me."

Charlie rubbed her arm. "Um, well he kinda wants Radiodust there."

Alastor felt his throat go dry. "Out of the question." he didn't hesitate at all.

Charlie almost reached out to him. "Listen, I knew you would say that, and I even told my dad you were probably going to deny it, but he asked me to talk to Angel about it first to see if he could convince you but that kind of felt wrong so I was going to tell you at the same time but... what I mean to say is, you don't have to go. But it's the reason he's hosting it, to find out your intentions towards the kingdom of Hell in general. If you don't show up he might eliminate Radiodust altogether."

Alastor didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. He cleared his throat and started walking out of the room. "I'll think on it." he said. "I'll also talk to Angel about the ordeal, see what he thinks about it."

Charlie nodded and Alastor walked up the stairs. Oh, God this was going to be a headache and a half.

Angel came back a little before midnight. He knocked on Alastor's door and the other unlocked it and opened it halfway with a wave of his hand. Angel stepped in and waved to his partner. "Hey, how you doin', babe?" he asked.

Alastor was sitting on his bed, reading a particularly thick book. He was dressed in comfort clothes, black turtleneck and dark jeans. His monocle was replaced by big circle glasses that had a white tint to them. He looked quite cute like that.

Alastor smiled at Angel and patted the spot on his bed next to him. Angel sat down and leaned onto him. "I'm doing fine, love. How about yourself? How was your day?" Alastor asked.

Angel started reading the page of Alastor's book that he was on. "Eh, it's was okay. I'm makin' a ton of cash right now, which is always great, and Val is actually leavin' me alone for one, which is kinda makin' me suspicious actually." he said. "But other than that work is great. It's nice to have a set routine now, instead of just mopin' around the hotel."

Alastor hummed and began to run his fingers through Angel's hair. "You know, Charlie brought up something very interesting to me today." he mused.

Angel looked up at Alastor. "Really? Is it somethin' I should be concerned with?" he said.

Alastor nodded once. "Actually, Lucifer has been kind enough to invite us to a feast." he said. "It's to find out what we plan to use Radiodust with. I'm sure he just needs some reassurance that we won't take over all of Hell."

Angel snorted. "So he invited Radiodust, not us." he concluded.

Alastor nodded again. Angel groaned. "Ya know I can't say no to dinin' like royalty, but... ain't that a bit much?"

Alastor couldn't agree more. "He's taken the liberty of not just inviting us, but most of the overlords of Hell."

Angel choked on air. Alastor felt very much the same. "WHAT?! Wait, so Val and Vox are gonna be there?"

"Most likely."

"And we're gonna be there as Radiodust"

"If we agree to go."

"Well... shit."

There was a heavy silence, Alastor tugged slightly tighter on Angel's hair. "Charlie mentioned that if we don't show up Lucifer could relinquish our ability to fuse at all." he trailed off on those last few words.

Angel blinked. "Can he do that?" he murmured.

"It's possible, he was the one who gave us the ability to fuse and un-fuse at our own will." both their voices were quite quiet.

Angel breathed in. "So, Lucifer just wants to make sure we ain't gonna try anythin' funny to his kingdom?"

"I'm assuming that's the case. I believe he invited the others just to catch up and make sure none of _them_ are a threat to his throne either." Alastor replied.

Angel went quiet again, closing his eyes and making soft breathing noises. "Aight, I'm down with showin' up if you are." he finally spoke. "Can't say no to free food after all."

Alastor chuckled at his partner's simplistic reasons for wanting to attend. Well, if they were going to show up, they needed to make an entrance...

The feast was beginning. The food wasn't being brought out quite yet, but everyone was here. Well, almost everyone.

Lucifer drummed his fingers against the table. Lillith was to his left, and she put and a hand on top of his jittering one. "I'm sure they'll be here." she whispered.

Lucifer hoped so. He leaned back in his chair. The overlords were restless and hungry. But he almost refused to start without their star guest. He pinched the bridge of his nose and nearly prayed to the god that had forsaken him for them to show up.

Fortunately, there was no need for that. 

Just as Lucifer was about to commence dinner as usual, there was a furious knocking on the door. Then the static of an old radio sounded from inside the room. " _ **Ladies and gentlemen. Overlords and royalty. I would like to welcome the one who was the reason his majesty king Lucifer held this feast in the first place**_."

Lillith chuckled. "And I think I know who that is." he murmured to herself.

The doors opened with a _whoosh_ and with a clack of black boots walked in the fusion themself. Radiodust. They were here.

Lucifer smiled. He stood up. "I see you have enough of Alastor's side to make such a dramatic entrance." he joked.

Radiodust adorned their sinister smile. " _ **I like to think it's a bit of both of us**_." they replied and walked over to their seat, right up next to the king himself.

The overlords talked amongst themselves as the food began being served. Radiodust thanked the waiters, who smiled at them kindly. Lucifer waited for everyone to receive their food before speaking with the demon. "Radiodust, forgive me for getting right to the point, but may I ask what's your intentions are towards my kingdom."

Radiodust had a mouthful of food at this point. They swallowed heart, practically choking down the food before coughing. " _ **I don't have any intentions that would be worrisome to you. Alastor has his territory and Angel is perfectly content with what he does. There is no need for me to touch your... how shall I say it? Forsaken kingdom**_."

They were teasing him, Lucifer knew it. But they had no reason to lie. So he relaxed a little. "That's very good to hear. I'm glad to welcome you as one of our overlords in the official documents of Hell, if you desire."

Radiodust shook their head. " _ **I'm not an overlord. I'm just...**_ " They tried to think of a good way to put it. " _ **Parents**_." was the word they settled on.

Lucifer cracked a smile. "Yes, I suppose you are."

Lillith had her turn to speak. "Radiodust, if you don't mind me asking. How is Charlie doing?" ever worried about her kin.

Radiodust gave her a reassuring smile. " _ **She's doing lovely, in fact, I'd say she's doing fantastic. Her hotel isn't doing as well as I'm sure she's hope it would, but she's very adamant and that's what I admire about her**_."

Lillith smiled as well. The snake around her neck stuck it's tongue out at Radiodust before curling into her hair. "Thank you, I needed to hear from someone who knew her personally how she is."

" _ **No problem, your highness**_." Radiodust replied, digging into their food once more.

But they didn't have time to finish their plate, because soon enough Velvet nearly threw herself into their lap. "Radiodust! It's so good to see you!" she squealed.

Radiodust smiled. " _ **Hello, Velvet dear. How are you?**_ " they asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Been doing the usual stuff. Val and Vox still haven't apologized to me. Ugh, boys and their stupid pride." she said, acting all dramatic.

Radiodust giggled. " _ **I'll agree with you there. Coming from a person who's pronouns are they/them but is two parts male**_." they replied.

Velvet looked up at them. "So you do go by they/them! Oh that's really cool!" she said with awe.

Radiodust maintained their smile. " _ **I like to think so**_." they replied.

The rest of the feast went on fine, for Hell's overlords. But Radiodust did notice they were getting especially dirty looks from specifically Valentino. Vox was mostly avoiding all kinds of contact with Radiodust, but Valentino wouldn't stop giving them this look. A look that was like he was trying to undress Radiodust with his exceptionally small eyes, trying to find something within them. It made them uncomfortable, so the ignored the pimp as much as possible.

It was a warning. Something was going to happen. Something bad.

And that something happened the day after the feast took place.

Angel was at work per usual when he was called into Valentino's office. Not a good thing. He knocked on the door and was called in. He opened the door. Valentino didn't have his girls around. An even worse sign. He was either super mad or needed something.

"Angel cakes, walk with me." he was straight to the point. Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck.

Angel walked with him nervously through the halls of the porn studios until they came to a room that was completely empty. It looked like a ballroom. Angel shifted his feet awkwardly. Val held out his hand. "Dance with me, Angie."

Angel blinked. Excuse me, what?! But he couldn't refuse. So he took Val's hand and let him led him in a dance similar to the waltz. After a few minutes of this Val started getting irritated, and his hold on Angel tightened. Angel was too afraid to say something so he just tried not to step on Val's toes.

This was different than when he danced with Alastor. When he did that they were in sync, happy in each other's arms, spinning a lot usually. He felt stiff and weird being held onto by Val. With Alastor there were calculated touches and random points that weren't dancing, they were things just for fun, like kisses or fingers running through hair. With Alastor he wasn't grinding against the other person, he was _dancing_ with him. It was nice.

This, whatever this was, was not the same as dancing with Alastor. Finally Valentino got fed up and nearly shoved Angel off him. "Why isn't it working?" he demanded.

Angel shrugged, rubbing his arms. Val huffed. "Angel, dearie. Fuse with me." he commanded.

Angel felt his heart leap into his throat. That's why he was doing this. Angel nearly hurled. The mere thought of fusing with someone as horrid as Val was disgusting to him. "I refuse." he said.

Val pounced on him. Pushed him against the wall and trapped all four of his arms. "This isn't a request, Angel." he hissed.

Angelsummoned his other set of arms and pushed him off. "Did I motherfuckin' stutter?" he asked.

Valentino towered over him. But Angel, for once, wasn't afraid. "I've got Alastor's protection, have you forgotten?" he stood his ground.

Val froze. "Fine, summon him here. But if you do, you will regret it."

Then he started singing. " _You forget that I own you, little lamb. And I can take you to the slaughter._ "

Val walked over to Angel and spun his like a top, making him dizzy. " _Try testing me and you'll regret it. I beat you harder than your awful father._ "

That line stung. Angel stopped spinning and found all the lights in the room changing to a sickly purple color. " _I'm the overlord here, you're just my little money maker. I have no time for spiders who bend over for that faker._ "

Did he mean Alastor? He must. His tone was so sinister. " _You're caught in the net I wove from your web, and darling, watch out or I'll bite off your head."_

Angel tried to get a clear look at the creature. The centipede was crawling around, making disgusting sounds with his many legs. " _Don't try to fight your way out, or the strands become sticker. Just act like the good little spider I know you are, and you won't end up decapitated!"_

Angel could feel his cheeks being squished together by Valentino, who was staring down at him with a terrifying smile. " _You're caught in your own web, how does that make you feel? When you know your crime, you know you've woven this out of our deadly deal."_

Angel stepped back out of Valentino's grasp and rolled his shoulders. "You act like I couldn't take care of you myself. If that stupid contract wasn't in the way I would." he said.

Val... laughed? "Oh, honey. I could make that contract burn with a snap of my fingers. But that would mean you wouldn't have this job anymore. You wouldn't get to do all this and have me as your sweet little pimp."

Angel smirked. "That's fine. I can make my own livin'. And as for you bein' my pimp, I got a better one. And he's MY strawberry pimp!"

If on cue Alastor's shadow came up behind Valentino and began choking him. Alastor appeared beside Angel and intertwined their hands. "Well, look what we have here." Alastor cooed. "My my, Valentino. You certainly aren't all high and nightly looking like that."

Valentino choked. Angel spat in his face. Alastor spun Angel around once. "You cannot force something like fusion, Valentino." Alastor began.

"It takes a strong relationship, a powerful bond." Angel continued.

He was dancing with Alastor again, the kind of dancing he loved more than anything else. "Somethin you won't be able to have!" Alastor finished as the two fused.

Radiodust's shadow got bigger. Valentino was gasping at this point as they walked up to him. " _ **I'd say... leave him like this for a few hours. Just to see how suffocating he really is**_." they spoke and walked past him. " _ **Good day, Val. Hope you learned something!**_ "

Then they shut the doors with a BAM.

Vox rapped his fingers against his desk. All the TV screens in front of him were showing one thing.

Radiodust. Radiodust. Radiodust. Replaying the fight they had with them. Showing them dancing at the club. Just pictures of them practically flying through Pentagram city like they owned the place, and what pissed him off is that they _could_. They had all this power and they didn't want to use it to destroy and conquer. Why? The answer hung over him like the fruit hanging over Tantalus. 

He clenched his fist and ground his teeth. His television for a head started buzzing and sparking from the antenna. The door behind him opened and Velvet walked in. "You still trying to find a way to harness the same power Radiodust has?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Vox froze. He turned around, twitching violently. Velvet rolled her eyes. "You're obsessed, Vox. This needs to stop." she said.

Vox crept up to her small form, but she didn't waver. "I'm not stopping. I won't stop until I find them and take them down." he growled.

Velvet furrowed her brow. "Vox, I'm not asking here. I want my friend back." she pulled an Ace of hearts out from under her skirt and twidled it between her fingers. "Those screens used to be used to monitor your territory, now all of them are filled with Radiodust. That's not a good thing." she said.

Vox kept an eye on that card. He knew Velvet could be deadly with those innocent playthings. He huffed out and it sounded like a TV tone. "Velvet, if you aren't going to support me in my endeavors, then we aren't friends."

He turned around. Bad choice. Velvet revealed the rest of her card deck and threw them at the overlord. He got pinned to his desk and she left the room. "Have fun getting out of that. Also, stop." she said with a snicker and left the room.

Vox clenched his fists again. He looked up at the screens. Radiodust's smiling face was looking down on him. He would get that power for himself, he had to.

Everything was relatively chilled out at the hotel. Angel was staying home, so Alastor got him all to himself, and they didn't leave each other's side for most of the day. Charlie and Vaggie spent a good amount of time talking to each other about hotel plans. Husk was already drunk. Nifty was absentmindedly cleaning the parlor. 

No one expected something crazy to happen.

They were wrong.

There was a loud knock on the door. Charlie opened it. Vox was standing right there with a plastered smile on his face. "Hello, princess." he said.

Charlie almost shut the door. "Um, hello Vox. What can I do for you?" she asked, leaning in the doorway so Vox couldn't enter unless she allowed him to pass by her.

Vox's smile twitched and he cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Alastor and Angel, or, in more accurate terms, I'm here to see Radiodust." he said with a hint of demanding in his voice.

Charlie bit the inside of her cheek. "Unfortunately Radiodust is out of commission at the moment so I can't grant you access to see them." she replied.

Vox's smile turned upside down, literally, it turned over completely. "This isn't a _suggestion_ , princess." he growled.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Vaggie called from inside the hotel.

"Code Turquoise, Vaggie! Everything's fine!" Charlie said.

Vox raised a static eyebrow but didn't say anything. Within the next second Alastor appeared behind Charlie, smile sinister. "Good day, Vox. How can we help you?" his voice wasn't the least bit inviting or friendly.

Vox grumbled. "Alastor, I demand to see Radiodust. I want to ask them some questions about them." he said, towering down on the two characters.

Alastor leaned against his staff. "Hm, let me think. No." he replied.

Vox revealed sharp claws on the ends of his fingers. "I wasn't asking." he snarled.

"And I'm not kidding. You don't frighten me in the slightest." 

Charlie felt incredibly small sandwiched between the to overlords. She looked at Alastor, who seemed to be ready to snap, eyes close to turning into the little dials that meant he was angry. She wanted to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but that might make it worse. So instead she whispered to him, "Want me to close the door on him?"

Alastor nodded and the two stepped inside and slammed the door on the overlord. There came another furious knocking. Alastor appeared by Angel's side again. Angel felt the radio demons presence and wrapped an arm instinctively around his arm. Alastor tensed at the contact but relaxed into. "Vox is here." he mumbled.

Angel nearly choked on his own saliva.

Once he caught his breath again he looked at Alastor, clearly pissed. "Fuck no. He's not going to get the fucking chance." he spoke.

Alastor agreed. "What do you suppose we do with him?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

A smile crept up Angel's features. Alastor saw chaos in those mismatched eyes and it reminded him why he was in love with the spider in the first place. "Let's kick his ass." Angel said.

"Couldn't agree more, love!"

Vox contemplating busting in through the doors. Then he heard a loud shout from above him. He looked up to see the very person he was looking for standing on the wall of the building, a smile on their face, carrying Alastor's staff in their gloved hands. " _ **Looking for me**_?" they pipped up.

They were teasing him. Vox pointed up at them. "I have questions for you!" he yelled.

" _ **Oh really? Too bad I'm not interested in answering them**_." Radiodust chuckled and started walking down the wall. " _ **You're power-hungry and obsessed. We're not on good terms in any way, shape, or form. What makes you think I am in any way obliged to reply to any inquiry you have**_?"

Vox breathed through his teeth. "Listen! It's unfair you're more powerful than the king!"

" _ **Who lied and told you Hell was fair**_?"

"What I mean is you shouldn't have to have all this power to yourself! I'm the second most powerful overlord compared to you!"

At that sentence Radiodust fell to the ground, making cracks in the cemented on impact. They stood up to their full height, almost as tall as Vox, mouth pressed into a line. " _ **I'm not an overlord**_." they growled.

Vox didn't have an answer to that. " _ **Besides, what makes you think you're the most powerful? I could crush you like that bug Valentino. Don't make me laugh, you're power is measurable compared to mine**_." Radiodust continued their rant, circling Vox, making the TV demon sweat. The fusion radiated power and confidence. Something he knew he'd never be able to match.

" _ **Now, Vox. I must ask you to leave before I kick you to the furthest corner of the pentagram to rot in your own self-pity!**_ " Radiodust shouted.

Vox opened his mouth to say something but his arms and legs were bound by tentacles. Radiodust curled his claws into a fist and thrust it out. " _ **Good bye**_." he teased.

Vox was thrown back to his own territory, where he crashed through the roof of his television tower. Radiodust dusted off their hands and separated. Angel held out his hand for a high-five but instead got a kiss. "Excellent work, darling." Alastor said.

Angel felt clustered. "Thanks, babe. You ain't to bad yourself." he said and opened his arms for a hug.

Alastor walked into it and was almost lifted off the ground by the sheer strength of Angel's arms. "I love ya, so fucking much!" he said.

"Love you too, dear." Alastor replied.

Once again, Radiodust found themselves on the roof of the hotel. But this time, they didn't fear the fall. They tittered on the edge, looking down at pentagram city. No one could truly see what was ticking inside their head.

The wind was blowing, harder than it should be, with the possibility to knock them over the edge. They turned around and looked up at the blood-red sky. Wouldn't it be amazing if they could soar above it, like an actual angel.

That's when they fell. They just leaned backward and then they were falling. They didn't even flinch.

But right before they hit the ground a gust of air kept them afloat. They looked around and saw the wings made of white light spread out, keeping them from falling. They smiled. More powerful than a fallen angel, huh?

They fell to the ground with a thud, but they didn't get up. They just smiled at the sky. Maybe they could soar. Together they could fly.

They sat up after maybe a minute. This form would stay after they got redeemed, that much they just knew. Because they in themself was an angel. But they didn't have any desire to go to heaven, anything but that, actually. They wanted to stay here, stay here and fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would make another one, I said I wouldn't make another one, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!
> 
> One more, one more then the finale and then we're done. I promise.


End file.
